Mountain Mayhem
by diaryofhannah
Summary: The Flynn-Fletcher family plus; Jeremy, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are going Skiing, but anything can happen in the mountains. I do not own Phineas and Ferb.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so I wrote this a few years ago and didn't finish it but I'm going to so here you go. Also it snowed where I am so it makes sense because *spoiler alert* they are going skiing._**

**_Everyone is a bit older and Candace and Jeremy are married._**

* * *

><p>Lawrence was in the driveway trying and failing to get the trunk to the car shut, Jeremy was helping but to no prevail.<p>

"Don you need some help Mr. Flynn-Fletcher?" asked Isabella walking across the street.

"No, no we almost got it," said Lawrence.

"Thanks for asking," said Jeremy.

"Forward March!" Candace yelled marching out of the back yard with Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet marching in that order behind her. "Garcia-Shapiro, fall in," Candace ordered. Isabella got in line between Ferb and Buford.

"Well go as soon as we get this door closed," said Jeremy.

"Candace they're teens not troops," said Linda.

"I'm going to make sure they don't get out of line," said Candace looking over to her brothers and their friends seeing they had formed a circle. Candace's eye started to twitch.

"Um...Candace?" asked Jeremy.

"Everyone get in your assigned seats!" Candace shouted slamming the back of the car shut.

"Yes ma'am," said the kids in unison getting in the car.

"Well we'll see you when it is time to refuel," said Lawrence as Candace and Jeremy got into their car and he and Linda got in to the other with the kids.

* * *

><p>"Well Candace I'm impressed, how did you train them so well?" asked Jeremy.<p>

"I just held the blueprints to the roller coaster they built a few years ago over the toilet," said Candace as they followed the Flynn-Fletcher car out of Danville.

Candace's phone rang, "Hello?" Candace answered putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey Candace you're on speaker phone," said Phineas.

"So are you Phineas," said Candace.

"We would like to challenge you to a contest," said Baljeet.

"First car to have a passenger fall asleep looses," said Isabella.

"Aww and I have Candace on my team no fair," said Jeremy jokingly.

"Hey!" yelled Candace as the kids laughed.

"We aren't going to sleep for whole ride," said Buford.

"Good luck with that," said Candace.

"They do know it's a 10 hour drive right?" Jeremy whispered. Candace shrugged.

"We left a walkie-talkie in your car to communicate," said Ferb.

"Then why did you call us?" asked Candace.

"Because it's off," said Phineas.

"Alright we'll test it out," said Jeremy.

"Bye!" the kids yelled as Candace hung up.

"This is Jeremy to Phineas come in Phineas," said Jeremy.

"This is Phineas," said Buford.

"Lies," said Jeremy laughing came through after that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me what you think. Please Review.<em>**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Is anyone else really upset about Phineas and Isabella forgetting what Isabella said at the end of The Night of the Living Pharmacist? Because I am._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Still extremely upset about Phinbella._**

* * *

><p>They drove for a while until Candace got a text from her mother:<p>

Linda: How long do you think they'll last?

Candace: About 4 hours

Linda: I hope your right.

Candace: What are they doing?

Linda: Singing 'Call Me Maybe' for the tenth time.

Candace: Just turn on some classical music.

Linda: Worth a try.

* * *

><p>"Here's my number so call me maybe!" Isabella, Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet screamed while Ferb drummed the beat of the song on the car door.<p>

Linda reached over and turned on some classical music. The loud singing turned into humming then a quiet conversation about bigfoot.

* * *

><p>Candace fell asleep and Jeremy grabbed the walkie-talkie, "This is Jer-Jer Johnson reporting, Candy-Cane has fallen asleep, I repeat Candy-Cane has fallen asleep," said Jeremy.<p>

"This is Ginja' Ninja reporting, Little Bo Pink, English Muffin, Fishy-Fishy, and Walking Dictionary are all awake. We win," said Phineas happily.

"We respectfully accept out defeat and would like to initiate and peace treaty," said Jeremy.

"Your request will be considered we'll get back to you in two to three hours, Little Bo Pink over and out," said Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who liked the code names? <em>****_Please tell me what you think in a review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome Pabu," said Tay-toi, Pabu scurried onto the table and down the Kirby with a piece of paper in his mouth. Kirby took it and read it.<p>

"Oh...okay, just like high school," said Kirby getting up and walking off stage.

"That was kinda sad," said Karai.

"Yep," said April.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That was really crapy...you could change that.<em>**

**_You could vote off..._**

**_All 4 turtles_**

**_April_**

**_Karai_**

**_Hobo_**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Smile because it's your favorite._**

* * *

><p>The Flynn-Fletcher car rolled into the gas-station and parked at a gas-pump. The bright lights woke up the sleeping children. "Alright children go to the restroom if you need to," said Lawrence.<p>

"You wanna use that door or that door Ferb?" asked Phineas.

"You and Bean-pole can be a car width apart can't you?" asked Buford.

"Nope," said Phineas.

"We are glued together," said Ferb.

"Boy's you can't really be glued together," said Linda. Ferb lifted his arm closer to Phineas to reveal their shirts were glued together.

"Boys go take care of that," said Lawrence.

"Yes sir," said Phineas as he and Ferb left.

"The rest of you should try to use the bathroom," said Linda.

"Okay," Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet in unison.

* * *

><p>"Okay Ferb left right left right left," Phineas instructed as they walked to the gas-station.<p>

"Race you," said Buford running pass them carrying Baljeet.

"Oh come on," Phineas groaned.

"Sorry Phineas," said Isabella walking past them.

"Et tu Izzy?" Phineas asked. Isabella laughed and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were sitting on the bathroom counter as Baljeet applied glue remover to their shirts. "So you and Isabella?" said Buford whom was leaning against a bathroom stall.<p>

"He's talking to you," said Phineas to Ferb.

"Are you serious?" asked Baljeet.

"I'm just kidding so what about us?" asked Phineas.

"Dear brother I wish to slap you," said Ferb.

"Well that was violent," said Buford.

"But classy," said Baljeet.

"Wait so what about Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"You too," said Buford.

"So what about us?" asked Phineas.

"How do you feel about her?" asked Baljeet.

"She is my friend," said Phineas slowly.

"Do you like her, like her?' asked Buford.

"Well kinda," said Phineas nervously.

"The tell her," said Ferb.

"I can't," said Phineas.

"Why?" asked Baljeet.

"Because I don't know how to do that," said Phineas.

"Well neither do I," said Buford.

"Don't look at me," said Baljeet.

"Perhaps we could ask Jeremy," said Ferb. As if on cue Jeremy walked in, an looked at them for a minute.

"Jeremy, you know about girls right?' asked Phineas.

"Nope," said Jeremy walking into a stall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm just going to post this just to post something. I have to do a lot of student counsel stuff while knitting over 30 hats for my church group so here is something.<strong>_

_**Please Review.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy New Year! I know it's a little late._**

* * *

><p>Isabella walked into the girls bathroom, when the door closed behind her Candace was hiding behind it, "Oh gosh Candace you scared me," said Isabella.<p>

"So you and Phineas were getting kinda cozy," said Candace as Isabella walked into a stall.

"Yeah I guess," said Isabella.

"You guys are perfect for each other," said Candace.

"I know," said Isabella.

"Don't worry I have a plan," said Candace.

"Alright Candace," said Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know not very much but it's something.<em>**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
